L's Wife
by warmglow79
Summary: It takes a special kind of woman to have a famous detective for a husband.
1. Chapter 1

**L's Wife  
It takes a special kind of woman to have a famous detective for a husband.**

She picked up her strawberry tea and stirred it, before placing the silver spoon down and putting the delicate china to her lips.  
After three more cups of tea she made her way out of the tea house and to her car.  
It had happened again, he missed their appointed meeting. Mind you that he was the one who made the appointment. She had not asked to meet him knowing he would not be able to make it.  
But her husband could be stubborn at times and he insisted on meeting her that Sunday.  
She came regardless of the fact that she knew he wouldn't be coming.  
It had gotten to the point that she was not even disappointed; in fact she was a bit amused.  
She knew he never liked to lose, but she would win every time if she chose to bet if he would come or not.  
Five years, it had been half a decade already and she couldn't believe she was still married to that man.  
*buzzz*

A text message from her husband.  
_Acelia, I must apologize for not being able to come. I appreciate the fact that despite my short comings you have the upmost patience with me. Things came up with the latest case so I wasn't able to make it.  
Happy fifth anniversary  
L  
_  
"heh, well I guess I'm surprised he even remembered what today was." she said gently.  
Acelia continued on her way home, though she wanted to make a stop at the grocery store first.  
She pulled into the parking lot and made her way to get a shopping cart.

"Hey beautiful, want some company?"  
The boy was short and eating a chocolate bar, with blonde bangs almost covering his eyes.

"Hello Mello, it's a beautiful evening isn't it?"

"Enough with the chit chat, when are you finally going to become my woman?"  
"Hmm, I guess that means you haven't given up on me becoming your wife?"

"Of course not"

"You do know I am older than you by YEARS right? Not only that, but I am married, to your predecessor."

"I am aware."

"Alright I'll say it then. Hmhm. Mello if by some strange occurrence where you and Near were the only men left in the world, I would choose you over Near, happy?" she said for the millionth time. Mello had a strange 'rivalry' with Near, though Near wasn't a willing participant.

"It's obvious you would choose me, I am better than that guy after all" Mello said grudgingly.

Acelia continued on her way towards the store, not really listening as Mello ranted on about God knows what.

She went to get exactly what she needed which she checked off mentally.  
Acelia was a nice person, but she really hated being in stores. For some reason the florescent lighting made her itchy and too many people made noises that weren't pleasant to her ears.

"So did he come today?"

"Who?"  
"You know who I'm talking about Acelia" he said annoyed.  
"No" she responded to his question simply.  
"You don't sound very disappointed. Do you even love him?"

"Mmm, maybe" she answered vaguely.

"You can be so difficult sometimes"

She finished loading her groceries to the trunk and headed towards her seat.

"Do you need a ride Mello?"  
"Naw I'm good, gotta do some stuff. See you later then"

"bye, don't be out too late. Even if you are a genius you are still a kid after all"  
She said in a motherly tone.

She sighed; she knew what people thought of her: cold, uncaring, the ice queen.  
But at least he knew. Her husband knew how much she loved him.  
He knew just how much she sacrificed in order to be his wife; her identity, her family and friends.  
No one who knew her before could know who she was now, or even the fact that she was alive.  
But she did it; she married that man despite all she had to sacrifice.  
Of all her faults, L thought her biggest was her ability to empathize.  
Though Acelia thought it was a positive attribute.  
But she did what she did because she saw the loneliness in the man known as L, and she vowed to be there for him, in his abyss of loneliness.

As she watched Mello walk away, though she knew he was a teenager, she felt a pang in her chest. She really wanted to become a mother, but with L away a lot it was a bit difficult.

"_Hehe, no worries_" she thought mischievously, she had already set up a plan.  
At the doctor's she had gotten some fertility pills. And if her calculations were correct L would be home either later today or tomorrow. And she was completely fertile.

Pulling up to her driveway Acelia noticed the lights in her house were on.  
L was home.

The door opened as soon as she was on the front porch.

He took her appearance in, her glowing milk skin, a bit more sun-kissed than his own. He saw her soft brown curls, her warm hazel eyes, and her slender lithe form. If he had to describe her, L would say she resembled an elf more than a human. She was graceful and had an important air about her.

Her loose floral dress that reached her knees did nothing to hide her long willowy legs. She was in fact taller than L, though neither really cared. Surprisingly L wasn't as short as most people thought, standing at about five foot ten, when he wasn't slouching. But his lovely wife was even taller, reaching five foot eleven and a half, and since he usually did slouch their height difference was very apparent.

He pulled her inside and closed the door behind her, putting his arms around her for an embrace. She followed suit and held him as well. Then she stepped out of his embrace and made her way towards the kitchen, L followed helping her bring the groceries inside.

"You finished your case?"

"Yeah, I also didn't completely miss our anniversary. We still have a few hours left if you want to go out somewhere." He said apologetically.

"Well I actually want to spend some time at home, I was going to bake something anyway" she responded enticingly.

L hoped she meant what he thought she meant. Just because he was a bit of an odd guy who had an obsession with sweets didn't mean he wasn't a _man._ And as a man he had some needs.

Acelia wasn't an idiot and she knew exactly what her husband wanted, but she would play dumb for a little while. She set her ingredients in order and started making simple sugar cookies. But she was melting some Belgium chocolate for dipping those cookies and various fruits in.

L settled down on the island counter in their large kitchen. It wasn't that his wife was materialistic, she just loved to cook, and he didn't mind one bit; especially when she was baking something.

He watched as she elegantly moved around the kitchen without a care. His eyes watched her very carefully and when Acelia turned to look at her husband, she saw hunger in his eyes. But she knew it wasn't because of the cookies.

She resumed cleaning and waited until the timer went off, settling herself beside her husband.

"So, how long do I have you for?" she asked softly. She generally spoke in a soft tone, so L didn't miss a beat.

"You say it like I take turns with you and work"

"Well, you are married to your work, so yes, your work and I take turns at having your undivided attention" she replied cheekily.

"Well, so far nothing has caught my interest. But I barely finished my previous case, I guess I'll be here until then."

"Hmmm, well your birthday's coming up soon so let's celebrate it together. You are obliged to stay here until then, even if an extremely interesting case comes up. Promise?"

"I promise"

Then the couple sat in peaceful silence until the timer went off. Acelia got up and pulled the cookies out, and then she checked on the melting chocolate to find it at a perfect consistency. She turned both the stove and the oven off and slapped L's hand away as he tried to reach for a cookie.

"They're hot, wait until they cool a little" she reprimanded kindly.

"But they're good when they're hot" L whined.

She couldn't resist, his huge gray-black eyes always made her lose her resolve.

"Alright, but don't hold it against me if you burn your tongue."

As he grabbed the cookie, she went to the fridge to pull out some strawberries, cherries, and raspberries.

"Sweetheart, I think you should eat some of the fruit as well" she said as she saw L consuming the cookies after dipping them in the chocolate thoroughly.

After their "little" snack, L went to wash up while Acelia prepared for bed. She was ready, she knew now was the chance to get pregnant.

*ring*

_Caller: Wammy_

"Hello?"

"Hello Acelia, how are you this evening?" came an old familiar voice.

"Oh, hello uncle, everything is fine. How are you?" she asked amiably.

"I am well, I just called to let you know that your husband will be on leave for a little while"

"Huh, leave why?"

"Well, I believe he wants to spend time with you. He told me not to allow you to get involved with Wammy's House matters, if you know what I mean."

"How did he kn- Mello told him, didn't he"

"I'm afraid he did, just let him have his way for now. I promise you that once he finds something that interests him he won't be around for a while"

"Yeah tell me about it, well alright then. Goodnight uncle"

"Goodnight Acelia."

She placed her phone on the nightstand and decided to go straight to sleep. She knew she was being a bit mean, but he started it. He always knew she helped in his cases behind the scenes, but she never told him specifically what it was she did.

'I guess I can't tell Mello anything, one look from L and he goes all fanboy on him' she thought resentfully.

L walked into his room expecting to see his wife excited about him making love to her after all the time they were away from each other, instead he found her sound asleep.

L was disappointed, very disappointed.

He was a great people reader; he thought he read all the signs correctly. Something must've happened, he just didn't know what.

But alas the great detective felt all of his previous adrenaline go away since he wasn't going to get it, then he felt all his pent up fatigue.

The couple was soundly asleep and stayed that way all night long.

**Will Acelia get pregnant? Can anyone guess what age they are here? And what will be L's next case?** Remember it's almost L's birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 L's Wife**

**It takes a special kind of woman to have a famous detective for a husband.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I wish you two weren't anonymous but oh well.**

The sunshine filtered through the light-colored curtains, contrary to popular belief L rather liked the morning sun, he just never had time to truly enjoy it or spend time in it. He woke up to the smell of something really delicious.

He noticed he was alone in bed, he could only assume his lovely wife was in the kitchen making the food that was emitting those pleasant smells. He stretched and slowly got out of bed. It had been his first good night of sleep in weeks, usually during a case he's so concentrated he won't sleep much.

"Oh you're awake? You can sleep longer if you want" a soft voice spoke.

"I think if I slept any longer you'd think I was in a coma" he replied in good humor.

"Haha, it's really not that late honey, maybe ten or eleven" she said while moving towards him.

Dressed in her silk night gown that clung to her curves, L couldn't help but remember what he missed out on the night prior. But L was a smart man, so he would test the waters first. He made his way towards his wife and bent her down for a kiss; she returned it in kind and put her hands through his hair.

'_Finally we're getting somewhere'_ L thought.

Then she abruptly pulled away and walked out of the room. Now he knew something was up, something had happened last night to turn his normally eager wife, into such a stingy affection-giver.

"Come on, I made breakfast" she called out, raising her voice just a little louder than normal. Even so, L almost missed it. He didn't mind that she was quiet, but it also made her a little hard to figure out. Then again, L did like a challenge.

After a breakfast of pancakes and a side of panna cotta with blueberries, the couple went out for a quiet walk around the neighborhood. They were such an odd sight, a hunched over man that was deathly pale, with his arm around a woman who could very well be an ethereal being. They stopped at a bench facing a tennis-court and sat to watch a father teaching his daughter how to play. This stirred up the longing to become a mother in Acelia once again.

'_Alright I think I punished him enough, besides if I want to get pregnant I need to do it soon'_ she resolved quietly in her head.

L was silently watching the game and stroked her hand with his own. He really enjoyed skin-ship* but so did Acelia. They were both individuals who had grown up without much affection and they seemed to relish finding fulfillment in that aspect with each other: not only physically, but emotionally as well.

As he stroked her hand L ran the tips of his fingers over hers and went over them individually. Then he suddenly realized something, he was stroking her left hand but there was no ring on her ring-finger. He looked down to see her bare hand. L wasn't such a macho guy that he believed she needed to wear her ring at all times just so he could claim her as his own, but there was not even a tan-line. It was an indication that the ring hadn't been worn in some time.

"Why aren't you wearing your ring?" he asked curiously. He wasn't angry; he just wondered what the reason was behind this particular action.

"Why aren't you wearing yours?" she retorted quietly.

"That is because should I be seen by people who want to kill me, I wouldn't want them to even know of your existence. I know I will not be in a rational state of mind if they try to get to me through you. I would comply with any of their demands if only to keep you from harm. But that isn't just, is it? So in order to prevent that, I don't wear my ring."

"I know that" she reassured him gently.

"If you know, then why ask?"

"Because I just like hearing you sound romantic" she giggled as she finished.

L's face had a dusty pink shade to it, sometimes the woman drove him crazy; but the good kind of crazy.

"Hmhm, so why aren't you wearing yours?"

"Wait, where do you keep yours, I've never seen it around the house" she knew she was being difficult, but she loved bothering him.

"I, um keep it, if I tell you will you tell me why you aren't wearing yours?" he knew she knew, she just loved making him say embarrassing things.

"Alright, but tell me where and why you keep it where you do" she said cunningly in that deceivingly innocent voice of hers.

"I keep it in a small pocket inside my shirt, on the left side of my chest. I keep it there to keep it close to my heart" why did she always get what she wanted from him? Oh that's right, because he loved her, he truly did. She didn't know how much he truly appreciated her, she didn't know of the nights where he would watch her sleep until the sun rose. She didn't demand him to be with her constantly, was understanding about his passion for justice. L truly wished to express all these feelings to her; he just didn't know how. But the great thing about her was that while she didn't know all of his feelings, she understood how he was. Simple as that, there is nothing better in life than someone who understands you. And his wife Acelia, she understood him.

"I love you," she said sweetly as she wiped a stray tear from his face, "and I left my ring at home because my hands have been swollen lately."

"Why, are you unwell?" the last time she had been sick, L went on a rampage across the world looking for a good doctor. It had merely been a simple cold; if that didn't say 'I love you' she didn't know what did.

She debated if she should tell him.

"No, I'm fine it's just…"

"It's just what?" he asked concerned. He thought she had been acting strange, maybe something was really wrong.

"I have been taking fertility pills and I think it was just a side effect."

"Fertility pills, d-do you want to get pregnant Acelia?" leave it to the detective to finally get the answer.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first but I jus-" she was quickly cut off as L pressed his lips to hers.

"I can't promise I'll be the best father, but I will have fun making a baby" and with that the married couple ran home in record time. L may not have been thinking clearly about the repercussions of having a child, because another part of his body was thinking for him, but he wouldn't regret it; he knew that for a fact.

**AN: **

To begin, please note this chapter is just a glimpse of their married life, like it or not this story isn't going to be purely about that. It has a conclusion that I hope you guys aren't too upset about.

***skin-ship: I watch a lot of Korean and Japanese shows, dramas, and animes. It usually means the person likes touching. Ex; holding hands, hugging, ect… so I hope none of you thought perverted things. **

**Panna Cotta's are God's gift to earth, I love them to death. **

**Any questions regarding L's behavior can be asked, but try to interpret it on your own.** But if you really think it's ooc and confusing let me know. 6_6


	3. Chapter 3

**L's Wife  
It takes a special kind of woman to have a famous detective for a husband**.

**Thanks for the reviews, they make me more inspired. It helps me feel that I've proved some people wrong (long story) Enjoy! =)**

Ch.3  
It was a week away from L's birthday and Acelia was nearly a month pregnant. She felt very satisfied with herself as she had completed her objective. Of course L was a very willing participant, and he was still willing. In fact, she had to make sure they weren't alone for too long or he would get in the mood for more. Poor Acelia couldn't  
keep up, she had no idea he was feeling so suppressed during the times he was away.  
She later found out that it was probably from the hormones she was emitting; something that would pass as she came further along her pregnancy.

She placed her hand on her tummy, it was still flat but several pregnancy tests and a visit to the doctor's proved it would grow soon.  
Acelia picked up her phone and dialed for Wammy's House.  
"Hello, you have reached Wammy's House, how can we help you?"

"Yes, if you could please put me through to Near's line"

"Sure and your name?"

"Acelia"

"Ah, oh I didn't realize it was you madam, I'll put you through straight away"

"Ah no it's-" fine, she finished in her head. Did she really seem so intimidating?

"Hello?"

"Hello Near, it's me, Acelia."  
"Oh, hello. From the way the receptionist spoke I thought it was the queen of Spain."  
"Haha, I know I felt bad. I wonder why I get that reaction from a lot of people"

"Because you are a naturally elegant woman, some people don't know how to handle it."

"You are very sweet Near, anyway I called to invite you to L's birthday party. It's on the thirty-first, can you make it? It'll be in the evening, around 7 o'clock.

"Yes, I will be able to attend. Do you need help with anything?"

"Actually, I was hoping to meet with you today and go over the plans"

"What time?"

"I can go pick you up right now"

"Alright, I'll see you soon then"

"Yes, and I know you already know, but please don't mention it to Mello; he might get jealous. Bye" and with that she hung up and went to check on her husband. He was being too quiet and she suspected he was in their pantry eating the pocky she had hidden in there.

Near sat outside and thought about Acelia as he waited for her to pick him up. He liked many things about her and couldn't help but think if L had married any one else, he wouldn't have approved.  
Though he rarely voiced it, Near really looked up to L as a fatherly figure. And L's wife filled the role of a mother perfectly.  
She was everything he imagined a mother should be: she was beautiful and kind; she also cooked very well and had a soothing voice.

When he was around seven years old, she would call him by his real name, Nate.  
But when he got older, as a right of passage of sorts, she suddenly started calling him Near.  
He felt proud, but he still loved it when she called him Nate once in a while.

"Why are you sitting out here?" a loud voice called.  
He looked up and saw Mello; he hoped Acelia wouldn't come while Mello was around. 

"Hello? Are you deaf, I asked you a question" the irritation was clearly present in his voice.  
"Whatever, you aren't worth my time" he said as he walked away angrily.

Near sighed, glad to have avoided a huge confrontation.

"Hello Near" came a gentle voice.  
Near got up and walked towards the passenger seat of the car. 

"I was thinking we could have lunch together" she said as soon as he was strapped in.  
He nodded his head and took out a small figurine from his pocket. 

In serene silence they drove down to a quiet restaurant they both enjoyed. Both Near and Acelia were relatively quiet people and enjoyed not being pressured to talk. As soon as they were ushered to their seats Acelia quickly scanned through the menu, she had a bigger appetite lately which was probably because she was pregnant. 

"So why haven't you been around?" he asked breaking the silence. 

"Because my dear husband doesn't want me involved in Wammy matters" 

"Mello probably told him right?" 

"Haha, yes but doesn't that make him cute?"  
To that Near did not reply.  
"Don't get jealous Nate" she said amused.  
He took his figurine out and tried to hide his red face.  
"When will you two learn that I love you both equally? I actually came to think of you as my own."  
He looked up to see sincerity and warmth in her hazel eyes. He felt his face warm again, but didn't turn away.

"Speaking of children, I'm pregnant" she said excitedly.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yes, and I know you and Mello will be good big brothers to the baby"  
"Congratulations" he replied in a soft voice.  
"Thanks, well then for L's birthday I thought to have it in our home and I could cook. It's just going to be us plus Mello and Uncle. What do you think?"

"As long as there's dessert L will be happy, especially if you make it"

"My goodness Nate, when did you turn into such a sweet young man? Well, you've always been sweet it's just now you're older"

The waitress couldn't help but wonder how the strange pair could be so quiet. They had their whole conversation in such a soft volume most didn't even realize that they were talking.

As she came home later on she caught a glimpse of blonde hair turning the corner and disappearing out of sight. When she stepped into her house she could smell something burning.  
"Honey?" she asked in a raised voice.

L popped his head into the hallway from the kitchen doorway, there was chocolate all over his face.  
"Sweetheart what are you doing?" she asked with laughter in her voice.  
"Well Mello came by you see, and since he really likes chocolate I wanted to be a good host and make some melted chocolate for him"  
"Then why is it all over _your_ face?" she asked suspiciously.  
"I was testing it. But it burned, how do you make it without burning it?"  
She looked at his messy face, his huge questioning eyes and couldn't help but laugh.  
"Let's get you cleaned up and we can go to the bakery together"  
That was all it took for L to go wash up.

Once they were at the bakery Acelia stood back and waited for L to pick a dessert. He had his face pressed up against the glass and was deeply contemplating what to get. 

"Mommy why does that man get to put his face on the glass and I don't?  
You told me I couldn't do that" said a small child no older than five. 

"Well sweetie, some people don't learn from their mommies and daddies and behave inappropriately all their lives" the mother replied indignantly.  
Acelia couldn't help but smile at that, she knew what her husband appeared to be. But you cannot make a judgment call from what you see, there is always more to people than just appearances.

Finally L selected five confections and the couple made their way home. L had his arm around her waist and they strolled at a comfortable pace.  
"So, did you tell Mello?" 

"Yes and you told Near correct?" 

"I did, what do you think we'll have; a boy or a girl?" 

"Well, the chances are fifty-fifty but I assume you want to know which gender I would prefer" he replied right on the money. 

"You know, you could pretend to be like other husbands and not understand the hidden meanings to my questions" she told him with mock irritation. 

"Ah but if I was like other men, you wouldn't have married me. Isn't that right " he mentioned in good humor.  
"You act like I had many suitors"  
She laughed and knew he was right, if he was like the rest she wouldn't have given him a second glance.

On their way home, they stopped and sat for a while so L could eat his sweets. And between bites he would occasionally give some to his wife telling her that their child would be upset if he didn't share. To that she laughed knowing he was hoping to induce cravings for sweets within her, because so far she hadn't particularly craved anything.

The couple spent the evening sitting in L's favorite chair, cuddling with each other and talking. There were some things that could only be shared with a spouse and while L was home he had many things to tell her.  
Later on when they were both in bed, L turned to look at Acelia. She was already asleep and he smiled softly.  
He place a hand on her tummy and slowly caressed it, he honestly had no idea how to raise a child; but was confident that with his wife's help the kid would turn out just fine.

**AN:**

Yay! This chapter was more about Acelia's interaction with Nate (Near). I hope you guys don't mind that L wasn't in the spot-light as much.


	4. Chapter 4

**L's Wife**

**It takes a special kind of woman to have a famous detective for a husband.**

**Its October 31st in the story, L's Birthday! Also the year is 2003, its pre Death Note cannon**

"Near could you bring me the sugar?" Acelia asked.

"Sure" Near replied quietly.

It was the morning of L's birthday and Near and Acelia had been busy baking and decorating. Near had been updating Acelia on certain "off-limits" Wammy House matters, she knew her husband didn't want her to be involved but that wouldn't stop her. Besides, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. And she was a grown woman; she'd do as she pleased.

"So how long is he staying?"

"Well," she sighed "it's a miracle that he's been around this long. He promised to stay until his birthday, so after today I have no idea how long he'll stay."

"If he does leave, hopefully he'll be back for the birth of the baby."

At hearing this, Acelia's eyes watered a bit. Near had a quiet understanding of people and he reassured her, somehow knowing about her recent insecurity.

"Yes, hopefully" Acelia whispered.

*ding dong*

"Ah, that must be Mello. Can you get the door for me Near, I'm just going to put this cake in the oven and go wake up the birthday boy."

"Un" though Near complied there was a slight hint of reluctance in his usually neutral face.

Acelia made her way towards the bedroom once the cake was baking. As she pushed open the door she wasn't surprised by the view that greeted her. L was laying completely spread out on their queen size bed, sheets and pillows strewn about. She giggled a bit as she went about her usual routine to wake him up when the smell of food cooking didn't work. She quietly closed the door behind herself and went to the windows to open the deep blue curtains. It was an absolutely beautiful fall day, the leaves had mostly fallen off the trees but the few that stayed were vivid reds and yellows. It would probably be one of the last nice fall days since winter was right around the corner. Then Acelia went towards the bed and reached out to stroke L's hair.

"Gotcha!" L pulled Acelia down on the bed and rolled on top of her.

"L!" Her heart was pounding; she really had no idea that the little booger was awake.

"Honey I know you like to scream my name, but we have guests in the house." He gave her a smug look and a wagging finger in mock disapproval.

To this she said nothing, her face just got hotter and in a matter of seconds she looked redder than a cherry tomato. L just smiled and kissed his wife soundly; enjoying that for once he was getting his way. The kissing was quickly turning into something more when the "guests" made their presence obvious to the sex crazed couple. The argument between Near and Mello sounded one-sided because the only participant engaging in the "argument" was Mello.

"I guess we better see what those two are up to."

"We know what they're up to; they don't know what we're up to. Come on, just a quick round, they'll never know."

"But I'll know" she said, though she felt that she was losing this battle.

"Well Acelia, I want _you_ to know of course, I want you to fully participate."

But before poor L could get his groove on the doorbell rang yet again, signaling the last of their guests to arrive, and this particular guest was very perceptive. L's groove would just have to wait.

"Humph" L pushed his face into a fluffy pillow and looked like a petulant child.

"Haha, come now, don't be upset. And L?" he looked up at her curiously, "Happy birthday." She smiled at him warmly and left the room before L could do anything else mischievous.

As Acelia made her way into the hallway she spotted a kindly looking elder gentleman.

"Uncle, how are you?" she smiled at him as he gave her a knowing look.

"I am well Acelia and happy birthday L" Acelia turned to see L a few feet behind her.

"Thanks Watari"

"I've brought some confections, I hope there to your tastes" L nodded and immediately grabbed the box that Watari held in his hands. Anything sweet was to L's "tastes".

The day went on in quiet contentment and everyone stuffing their faces, mostly L. Acelia didn't really eat any of the sweets and stuck to crackers and water instead. To L's dismay Acelia's nausea from the pregnancy even pertained to sweets. He could not comprehend how a child of his would make its mother sick from eating sweets, sweets of all things!

"It's temporary L, after a while the morning sickness will go away and I can eat sweet things again."

"You shouldn't let it boss you around, you should tell the baby that you're eating sweets and that's final." Then he proceeded to eat some éclairs and strawberries. The party was long over and it was just the two of them sitting in the dim light from the stove. L was wearing the brand new jeans Acelia got for him; she just had to get rid of his old ones. They were ratty and the holes were becoming unbearable and when she asked him why he kept them, he told her it was because she had bought them for him.

"Well?"

"What?"

"It's almost the end of your birthday; did you want to go somewhere or anything?"

"No, I want to stay home. I just want to continue where we left off this morning."

Needless to say the birthday boy got what he wanted. And so the days passed and the couple was in bliss, L hadn't had an extended break in a long time so he felt refreshed. But Acelia was starting to feel anxious; everything was calm, too calm. It was this strange sense of foreboding that led her to make a call to Watari.

*ring ring rii*

"_Watari speaking"_

"Uncle, how are you?"

"_I am well, is there anything the matter Acelia?"_

"No, well, I was just wondering if there has been anything of interest lately."

"_No, nothing of consequence, I suggest you relax and spend time with L though. It may be a while before such a holiday can occur again."_

"You're right, I'm just so used to L coming and going that I can't believe he's still here, it feels like a dream."

"_Enjoy it Acelia, don't question it."_

"I will"

"_Goodbye"_

"Goodbye" she sighed "it's so silly of me to worry."

'**Till next time folks =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**L's Wife**

**It is the month of November, year 2003, just weeks before KIRA!**

As they entered into the month of November, everything was calm, L went occasionally to give help or advice to certain cases here and there but nothing had truly caught his attention. There were currently no cases that picked at his brain, no cases that he had to put cerebral effort into or that elicited a strong sense of justice that was within him. But L was also currently enjoying his wife, with the pregnancy being a new experience for both of them, they kept busy reading information about it and L was convinced that it had to be one of the most complicated and dangerous things women had to go through. There were an endless number of possibilities of something going horribly wrong. It almost seemed that the sacrifice might outweigh the benefit, but he reminded himself that the "benefit" was his child, his and Acelia's. And while his wife was content and glowing even, he couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little apprehensive. Usually Acelia was calm and well reasoned but lately she would start getting jumpy for no reason at all, and when he left the house, a dark shadow would come over her face.

At first he thought that perhaps the pregnancy was making her worried, but whenever the topic came up she was genuinely cheerful and exuberant about it. Then he began to suspect that she was worried about him leaving. In the past she had been worried before, but never to this degree. It was highly unusual. She knew it was essential for him to get "his hands dirty" and work on highly dangerous and difficult cases. She had never begrudged him for leaving in the years they had been together; it was a normal part of their relationship. He had to figure this out before he went on an extended work period.

His wife was right when she told him that he was married to work and to her. Whenever a case came up, it completely consumed him and his time; even in his head he would put her on the back burner. He knew it was a cruel thing to do, but he was who he was. In fact, he knew himself so well he'd always thought he would live a life of bachelorhood, but Acelia married him, knowing full well how he was. And so whenever he had periods like these, in between cases, his time went wholly to her, the woman that not only tolerated his eccentricities, but accepted them. So that is why, while he still had the chance, he wanted to figure out what was bothering her.

Acelia was coming back from her walk around the neighborhood when she spotted L waiting for her on the front steps of their home. She liked to take walks in the midday because it wasn't so crowded in the streets and the sun was warm, even in this chilling weather.

"How was your walk?" L asked once she started climbing the stairs.

"It was nice, I picked up some books from the library" Acelia wanted to start reading to her child and had picked up some children's books to read to the baby, even though she was barely two months pregnant.

"Reading to the little bean already?"

"Yes, this _little bean_ is going to be read to, daily. This is my wish, that my child be well read and exposed to the joys of literature." She smiled at the nick name L used for their child.

"Well, so long as little bean also gets exposed to the joys of sweets I don't mind."

"L, I don't think giving a child sugar would be such a good idea. Do you really want to deal with a hyper child?" She laughed as she got a mental image of a toddler running circles around L.

"No child of mine would be _hyper_. He would simply use the sugar to fuel his brain, and perhaps use that energy to outsmart us both to cause masterful havoc." L smiled mischievously and Acelia was starting to worry that if it did end up that way, she'd be dealing with two geniuses bent on getting their way. She could picture it now, L and their child scheming away. Oh, what had she gotten herself into?

Once she had put the books near her reading nook, she went into the kitchen to get a cup of water. As she sat down, that feeling came over her again. That horrible sense of foreboding, it was made worse because she couldn't rationally explain why she was feeling the way she was.

She looked up and saw that L was studying her intently, and she gulped. He usually reserved that look for when he was trying to figure out a case, but right now it was zeroed in on her.

She sighed, there was no way she was going to be able to escape this little interrogation.

"Acelia"

His voice was firm and kind all at the same time. She wanted to tell him how she was feeling, but she couldn't even explain her feelings to herself internally, how was she supposed to explain this to him?

"Yes?"

He gave her a knowing look, a look that said _"you know what I am asking"_.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to try and explain what she was feeling, her phone went off and she tried her best to hide her relief.

"Hello?"

"_This is Watari speaking."_

"Oh, hello Uncle" L looked up and gave her a curious look, she just shrugged, she didn't know why Watari was calling her.

"_I have a favor to ask, but you need not accept. Do not feel that you must accept in any way."_

"I'm sure whatever you want me to do, I'll gladly do it for you Uncle." She genuinely meant that, Watari meant so much to both her and L, he was really a part of their family seeing as they had no other family to speak of.

"_Well, it would seem that Mello and Near need some time apart from each other. I have tried to keep them occupied, especially Mello but I am afraid they have come to blows."_

"Oh no, what happened?" L was moving close to her trying to get into a better hearing range.

"_Mello is in a temper, and Near won't say what happened. But I found them fighting, it seems even Near was growing weary and his patience ran out for a bit."_

"Are you saying Near was actually fighting back, and violently?" She was a bit shocked, but it sort of made sense.

"_Yes, which brings me to the reason I called. Would it be alright with you if I sent Near to be with you for a bit? Not for very long, just so they can be separated for a while."_

Acelia looked at L and knew he had heard. L simply nodded.

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem. We can pick him up if you'd like-" Before she could finish, L grabbed the phone.

"Watari, its fine, Near can come and stay with us." Then L hung up the phone. He turned to Acelia, her phone still in his hand.

"Acelia, we need to talk about you. Watari will undoubtedly be coming over soon, and with Near here I know you will use him as a shield to avoid this conversation."

"Its not that I don't want to tell you, it just that I can't. L, you know that I am perfectly fine with the line of work you do, it's a part of who you are and I never want that to be taken away from you." L nodded, he was quiet and looked at her to continue.

"It's just that lately, I've had this horrible fear creeping up on me. I have thought it over and over in my head, there is no logical reason for me to be afraid but I am."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know, but it's related to your work. I know you're extremely careful. Heck, I know that no one that you work with, besides Watari knows who you are, or what you look like. But this feeling keeps nagging at me." She came close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Acelia looked at him and she allowed herself to show that unfounded fear that was lying within her.

"Just be careful." L looked at his wife, she had always wished him well, but this was the first time she told him to be careful. She may have felt that her fears were unfounded but L knew his wife was a perceptive woman with a good intuition. He trusted her judgment.

He nodded and promised her he'd be careful, and he would be. They dropped the subject after that, Acelia was no longer willing to talk about it.

Instead she went to the guest room to prepare it for Nate, relieved to have someone else in the house to distract L from reading into her too much.

The doorbell rang twenty minuets later, and as L opened the door he saw a passive Watari with a quiet Nate right beside him. A duffle bag and a backpack were all that Near had brought with him.

"So Watari, what's this really all about? Are you conspiring with my wife and helping her supply Intel to certain FBI and MS-13. I'm pretty sure that's why Near is here. She's cracking a code and needs a little help now."

"L if you are aware, why ask me? Just let Acelia know that you know what she's up to."

"Ah, but there's not much fun in that, its cute how she tries to be discrete around me. Especially since I have a lot of time on my hands right now, I've learned just how involved my little wife is in all this detective business." L wasn't particularly upset; it just reminded him how busy he's been in the past without an extended break. Besides, he didn't tell Acelia all the details about what he was doing, it was only fair that she be allowed to do the same.

Near greeted L with a small nod and looked down the hallway just as Acelia was making her way to the front door.

"Nate! It's going to be so much fun having you over. Come, let's get you settled into your room." She dragged Near along with his things and they were halfway to the guest room before she stopped and waved to Watari. Then she resumed her march along with Near.

"Your wife has been worried about you lately. She's called me and I found it very strange. You're really on break aren't you?"

"Watari, I have really been doing nothing. But yes, she has been worried, perhaps the pregnancy is making her act strangely."

"No, I do not believe it is. Just trust her instincts, women have a great intuition. Besides, I can't help but feel this is the calm before the storm. But it could just be that I'm getting older." Watari smiled gently, and L felt a great warmth for this man, this man who was both a father and a mentor to him.

"Perhaps"

"Oh and Mello and Near really did have a fight."

"I'm sure, and it's the perfect excuse to get her co-conspirator here." L smirked and said his goodbyes to Watari.

**A/N**

**Reaching canon time period soon. Yeah.**


End file.
